A principal strategy currently employed for imparting odors to consumer products is the admixing of a fragrance directly into the product. There are, however, several drawbacks to this strategy. The fragrance material may be too volatile and/or too soluble, resulting in fragrance loss during manufacturing, storage, and use. Many fragrance materials are also unstable over time. This again results in fragrance loss during storage.
In many consumer products, it is desirable for the fragrance to be released slowly over time. Microencapsulation and inclusion complexes with cyclodextrins have been used to help decrease volatility, improve stability, and provide slow-release properties. These methods, however, are for a number of reasons often not successful. In addition, cyclodextrins may be too expensive.
Fragrance precursors for scenting fabrics washed in the presence of a lipase-containing detergent are described in WO 95/04809. The fragrance precursors contained in a detergent and/or in a fabric softener are cleaved by the lipase and a single odoriferous compound (either an odoriferous alcohol or ketone) is formed. In this way, a prolonged scenting effect on the fabric is obtained.
EP-A-0 816 322 discloses fragrance precursor compositions containing carbonic acid esters or thiocarbonic acid esters. These compositions are used in cosmetic products or in laundry products. Such precursors produce fragrances upon contacting the skin or when used in the presence of lipases (e.g., such as those lipases used in detergents) thus providing a prolongation of the fabric scenting effect.
One object of the present invention is to provide new precursors for compounds with different activities.
A further object of the invention is to provide new compounds which are stable in a variety of applications including detergents, fabric softeners, cleaning products, personal care products, cosmetics, and sun protection products.
A further object of the invention is to provide new compounds that may be cleaved by light, heat, hydrolysis, and/or enzymes into one or more organoleptic compounds.